ilove_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike (Fairy)
'''Spike '''is a frost-talent fairy from the film, Secret of the Wings. She is voiced by Debby Ryan. Background As said above, Spike is a frost-talent fairy. She resides in the Winter Woods portion of Never Land, along with the other members of her talent. Like most other frost-talent fairies and sparrow men, Spike is aware of the dangers of crossing the border from the Winter Woods to the warm portion of Pixie Hollow. She is also one of Periwinkle's friends. She appears to be a foil to her friend Gliss who is very energetic and enthusiastic, whilst Spike tends to be rather inert when it comes to practicing her talent. Although she appears blunt and unenthusiastic, Spike is genuinely concerned when it comes to the wellbeing of her friends. She always (if somewhat reluctantly) helps Periwinkle when she needs it, even if she doesn't think it's a good idea. She repeatedly tries to persuade Periwinkle and Tinker Bell to return to their own homes, because it is not safe for them to cross the border. In a way, her personality is similar to that of Vidia, in that she is often sarcastic and teasing. She is even seen hanging out with Vidia at the end of Secret of the Wings, and the two appear to get along well. Appearances Secret of the Wings At the Frost Forest, Spike and Gliss are busy practicing when Periwinkle arrives and introduces them to a warm season fairy, Tinker Bell. Gliss is immediately excited to learn that Tink and Peri are sisters, but Spike finds it rather hard to believe and suggests Tinker Bell return home to Pixie Hollow as the law forbids warm fairies from crossing the border into winter, and vice versa. Gliss decides to show Tink around anyways, and Spike reluctantly joins. The next day, Periwinkle asks Spike, Gliss and their friends Sled and Slush, to help Tink and the others create an ice making machine by carrying a huge block of ice over to the border. When the ice block is connecting to the ice machine, the machine creates snow and allows Periwinkle to see other parts of Pixie Hollow, the warm parts. Spike is still on the fence with the whole idea, but Peri heads off anyway. Afterwards, Peri's wings are almost destroyed because of the heat and she is rushed home. Not only that, Lord Milori forbids her from ever seeing Tinker Bell again, but for her own good. Later on, Spike and her friends are encountered by Tinker Bell who brings grave news. The snow making machine went berserk and threw off the balance of the seasons. Now the warm areas of Pixie Hollow are becoming as cold as the Winter Woods, and soon, the Pixie Dust tree would be destroyed, making fairy life impossible. Tink explains her plan however. If Spike, Peri and Gliss preserve the Pixie Dust tree with their magic ice, the tree will be saved. Spike, Peri and Gliss hurry to the Pixie Dust tree and begin the plan. Unfortunately, the tree is far too big for just three frost fairies to preserve, but Lord Milori arrives with Sled, Dewey and many other frost fairies. Soon enough, Pixie Hollow is saved and warm fairies are allowed to cross the border, so long as their wings are preserved with frost talent magic. Spike is last seen with Gliss, Sled and many new fairy friends as they celebrate the new unity between Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods. The Pirate Fairy Spike is seen briefly in the fifth Tinker Bell film. __FORCETOC__ Category:Tinker Bell Category:Fairies Category:Disney Characters